


flirting is a woman's trade (one must keep in practice)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Girl's night, Implied Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Suddenly, her eyes alighted onthe most perfect buttshe had ever seen.  Darcy smiled in appreciation as she tracked her eyes down to his feet and all the way back up again.“Damn,” Darcy whistled lowly, “Perfectiondoesexist.”  With the type of certainty born of alcohol indulgence, Darcy began to slide her way out of the booth and over to the guy attached to the butt she was staring at covetously.  She needed to meet this man.She couldn’t leave this bar without getting name that matched thatass.





	flirting is a woman's trade (one must keep in practice)

**Author's Note:**

> I got it done; yessssss!!! Here's Day 16 everyone! The prompt for today was: _Have your protagonist “accidentally” hit on the villain in a bar_.
> 
> I think I got this prompt pretty well! Fassbender!Erik stood out to me in bright, flashing technicolor, and I just couldn't help but see how Darcy would fare with him ;) Back on the crossover train; woot woot!
> 
> I'm sending so much love to all of you that have read, left kudos, and commented! You are all so amazing and I cannot say thank you enough <3 <3
> 
> Feel free to drop a line over on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream) to talk about this challenge, geek over fandoms, and just to say hi! I would love to get some prompts from you too ;)
> 
> Without further ado, here's Day 16! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Title is a quote by Charlotte Brontë.

“Darce – Darcy,” Jane slurred.  “What happened with the accounting guy?  The – the one with the nice butt?”

“Jane!” Darcy exclaimed, mock-affronted, a tipsy smile gracing her features.  “You have a godly boyfriend, remember?”

“What?” Jane asked loudly, tipping into Helen’s side, “You’re saying that just because I have a perfect godly specimen at home that I can’t appreciate other people’s butts?”

The entire group dissolved into laughter, leaning into each other’s sides as they gasped for air.

“Did you go on a date?” Wanda asked, her accent and alcohol thickening her words slightly.  “With Caleb from accounting?”

“Caleb?!” Helen exclaimed, a flush high on her cheeks.  “His butt is mediocre at best.  You have seen Janice’s right?”

Jane smiled and patted Helen on the top of the head.  “Janice totally has a great butt, but Darcy likes guys.  Hence, Caleb.  If she liked girls, I would _totally_ throw her at Janice.”

“But you went on a date with Caleb?” Wanda repeated.

Darcy winced and grasped one of the last shots on the table.  Tossing it back, Darcy grimaced as tequila hit the back of her throat, sliding down her throat and leaving fire in its wake.

“That bad?” Jane asked softly, uncharacteristically serious for her tipsy self.

“Oh, _definitely_ that bad,” Darcy groaned, dropping her head to the table with a thud.  “He was so _boring_.  Like, all he cared about numbers, and his salary, and wanted to know if I could take him to _meet the Avengers_.”

The rest of the group winced as a whole.  Helen pushed another shot toward Darcy in sympathy and Darcy threw it back immediately.

“His butt was his only redeeming quality,” Darcy muttered finally, setting the group off into paroxysms of laughter.  The topic soon turned back to Helen and her admiration of Janice’s butt and Darcy scanned the bar with vision that had gone slightly fuzzy at the edges.

Suddenly, her eyes alighted on _the most perfect butt_ she had ever seen.  Darcy smiled in appreciation as she tracked her eyes down to his feet and all the way back up again.

“Damn,” Darcy whistled lowly, “Perfection _does_ exist.”  With the type of certainty born of alcohol indulgence, Darcy began to slide her way out of the booth and over to the guy attached to the butt she was staring at covetously.  She _needed_ to meet this man.

She couldn’t leave this bar without getting name that matched that ass.

Darcy sidled up next to the man and leaned against the bar top nonchalantly.  She waited until the man turned toward her and Darcy felt her mouth go dry.

The man’s _face_ matched how hot his _butt_ was!  _How was that even possible?_

Gunmetal blue eyes shone out of a gorgeous, masculine face.  Darcy’s eyes slid over the chiseled line of his jaw, covered in a light dusting of stubble.

Finally, aware of her staring, the man turned toward her and Darcy smirked up at him.  “Hey, does your ass have a number?”

The man stared at her intently, not saying a word.  Darcy stayed quiet as well, eyes challenging.  She was not going to give up the punchline before that gorgeous man responded to her in some way.

A smile broke slowly across the man’s lips and Darcy felt a matching one spread across her own in response.

“I don’t think so,” the man replied, and Darcy’s felt her heart skip a beat.  His voice was so _low_ and _gravelly_ and it _did_ things to her.  “Why?”

“Because it is calling my name,” she finished unrepentantly.  The man chuckled and his eyes dropped to her lips.

“And what name would that be?” he purred and Darcy detected the slightest hint of an accent curling around his words.  He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Darcy swayed into him.

“Darcy Lewis,” she breathed.

The man grinned wide, showing all his teeth.  Darcy suddenly felt like prey standing in a predator’s sights.  “Lovely to meet you, Darcy Lewis.  My name is Erik Lehnsherr.”


End file.
